<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Счастье отцовства by TheRisingValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377062">Счастье отцовства</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie'>TheRisingValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demonic Pregnancy, F/M, Genderswap, Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Демоницы, как правило, использовали отцов своих детей в качестве средства пропитания. Вергилий понимал, что ему очень повезло: в мире людей он мог в любой момент раздобыть еду из ближайших магазинов, что значило, что его не съедят.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Счастье отцовства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Данте беременна. </p><p>— Чего, бл- </p><p>Вергилий поморщился, и Неро прикрыл рот.  Подобные вульгарные и прямые ругательства Вергилий не терпел. </p><p>— Так. Ладно, — Неро потер лоб. Наверное, его не должно удивлять новость о том, что женщина беременна. С кем не бывает, в конце концов? Тем более, в случае Данте это уже не первый раз, Неро тому живой пример. — И… ты меня не пустишь? </p><p>Вергилий вышел из агентства полностью, перестав просто выглядывать, и закрыл за собой дверь, остановившись на крыльце. </p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Неро вздохнул. Ну почему все нужно клещами вытягивать?</p><p>— А почему?.. </p><p>— Потому что Данте беременна. </p><p>Неро не очень понимал, почему это используется как аргумент того, что Неро не может войти и с ней поздороваться. И вообще у него дело было! И что, теперь его придется отложить на несколько месяцев? На девять? Или… </p><p>А сколько беременность длиться у наполовину демониц? </p><p>Видя замешательство на его лице, Вергилий все же снизошел до объяснений. </p><p>— Она не потерпит другого демона-самца на <i>своей</i> территории. </p><p>— Я же ее сын, — смутился Неро. Вергилий прикрыл глаза и точно закатил их под веками, как будто его утомляло объяснять такие невероятно очевидные вещи. Неро с тем же успехом мог спросить, почему трава зеленая, а небо синее. </p><p>— Половозрелый сын, — поправил Вергилий, и Неро смутился сильнее. Кончики ушей заалели. Было во всем этом что-то очень животное и очень неправильное. — Неро, — сказал Вергилий даже мягко. — Я понимаю, у тебя есть какое-то дело. Но это не моя прихоть, что я не хочу пускать тебя в <i>гнездо</i>. Для твоей же безопасности — не стоит. Данте сейчас будет воспринимать любых демонов, как еду.   </p><p>Неро внял его предупреждениям, скомкано попрощался и ушел. Вергилий же вернулся в агентство. Оно работало, но заказы временно принимал он. Конечно, Данте не была беспомощной, будучи в положении, да и, учитывая ее демоническую природу, она скорее стала еще опаснее, чем обычно. Проблема была в том, что выпускать ее из дома чревато. Если других демонов она воспринимает как агрессоров и потенциальную пищу, то люди вошли в исключительно пищевую категорию.</p><p>Сейчас же Вергилий закрыл дверь на ключ и поднялся в спальню, теперь ступая неторопливо, но необычно для себя громко, чтобы оповестить о своем присутствии.  Данте бы все равно узнала его по запаху, но лишняя осторожность не повредит. Вергилию бы не хотелось, чтобы она напала на него от неожиданности… ведь кто тогда будет ухаживать за ней? </p><p>Так вышло, что в прошлый раз Вергилий оказался не самым лучшим партнером и, как следствие, отцом. Ему было не до того, да и он даже не знал. Сейчас же ему доставляла удовольствие мысль о том, что он все делает правильно, так, как нужно, в согласовании с какими-то глубинными демоническими инстинктами, о существовании которых он даже и не подозревал.  </p><p>Вергилий вошел в спальню осторожно и тихо. Из огромного вороха одеял на кровати, стоящей в углу, не послышалось никакого рычания, так что он прикрыл дверь и приблизился к гнезду. </p><p>— Кто там был? — спросила Данте сонно, в ее голосе слышались рычащие нотки. Вергилий снял обувь и забрался на кровать, чтобы устроиться рядом. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы пробраться к ней поближе и свернуться вокруг нее, укрывая крыльями и обвивая хвостом. Для Вергилия держать полутриггер было изматывающе, для Данте же сейчас он был практически постоянным естественным состоянием, и обнимать ее было жарко, но так уютно и сонно. Запах вынуждал находиться рядом постоянно и испытывать постоянную легкую тревожность, стоит отойти на несколько минут. Вергилий так подозревал, что это какой-то природный демонический механизм, и мысль о том, что он сам своему разуму неподконтролен поначалу практически выводила его из себя. </p><p>— Неро.</p><p>Данте сдвинулась, обхватывая Вергилия в ответ, прижимаясь крепче и слегка потираясь, снова стараясь отметить своим запахом. Она делала так всякий раз, как Вергилий отлучался куда-то за пределы агентства, пусть даже на какие-то минуты. </p><p>— И ты его не пустил?</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы <i>наш</i> сын не пережил этот день. </p><p>— Эй, — возмутилась Данте, отодвинувшись немного и посмотрев на него. Глаза слегка по-демонически горели. — Ты опять намекаешь на то, что я какая-то обжора? </p><p>— Нет, — ответил Вергилий просто. — Я намекаю на то, что ты сейчас не совсем адекв… не совсем по-человечески воспринимаешь реальность.  </p><p>Данте фыркнула, быстро потеряв интерес к разговору, принявшись лениво кусать Вергилию шею. Она говорила, ее это успокаивает, а вообще-то это был верный признак того, что ему пора найти для нее еды, потому что иначе едой станет он сам.</p><p>В аду, в, так сказать, диких условиях, как правило, едой для матери и ребенка становится отец или один из отцов, или несколько отцов, все зависит от вида демонов, конечно, и от того, бывают ли у этого вида вообще самцы или нет. Вместе с великим разнообразием демонов существовало великое разнообразие вариантов отношений между ними и вариантов устройства «семей».  Единым было лишь одно: постоянная нехватка ресурсов.</p><p>Так что Вергилий понимал, что ему очень повезло: в мире людей он мог в любой момент раздобыть еду из ближайших магазинов, что значило, что его не съедят. К тому же, будучи потомком Спарды, он мог отдавать Данте довольно много своей крови и плоти без особого вреда для себя. Регенерация делала свое дело без всяких осечек. </p><p>По-хорошему ему бы уже стоило выбраться из постели, чтобы принести Данте поесть. В холодильнике еще осталась еда, но Вергилий понимал, что его пока что не отпустят. Данте держала крепко, а ее когти ощутимо впивались ему в бока и спину. </p><p>В «гнезде» было уютно и тепло, а еще бесконечно спокойно. Да и опасности в том, что Вергилия съедят, пока, на самом деле, нет как таковой. Она появится позже, когда родится их ребенок, сейчас же все инстинкты Данте говорили ей о том, чтобы оставить отца в живых. </p><p>Чтобы мясо не испортилось, конечно. </p><p>С подобными проблемами Вергилий будет разбираться по мере их поступления.</p><p>А пока что он, убаюкивающе урча, потерся щекой о макушку Данте, крепче сжимая ее крыльями. Данте уже прогрызла кожу ему на горле и теперь лениво потягивала кровь, снова мирно задремав. В Данте появлялось какое-то особое очарование, когда она спала, используя Вергилия практически как соску, обхватив  его всеми конечностями, будто из страха, что он куда-то пропадет. </p><p>Вергилий, стараясь быть хорошим партнером и отцом, никуда не пропадал. По крайней мере, надолго.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>